Classified
by Trapezoidal
Summary: The TF toys have allowed me into their lives. I have completely betrayed their trust. Rated for language in some chapters...it was totally worth it.
1. Bubbly

Parents have secrets. Many, many secrets. Like Santa. The Tooth Fairy is a common one. As is the Easter Bunny and Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer.  
But, there's one that they just don't talk about, even when only in the company of other parents. One that is so secret, only they know.

Unfortunately, that secret is revealed now.

Fortunately, we know of another one!

...

"Jake! Pick up your toys!" Jake's Transformers action figures are scattered all over the house. His mother has found Seaspray in the bathroom, Optimus Prime watching TV, and Prowl listening to music four times this week.

"Kay, Mom! In a minute!" That's what he'd been saying for the last week.

No more, his mother decides. She'll go right to the problem's source. "Seaspray, how many times have I told you? I can't blame everything on Jake!"

"You _know_ I- " The toy sounds like he's blowing bubbles in water while talking slowly.

"Have to swim every once in a while just like a flyer needs the air, I know. Still, the least you could do is put yourself back."

And that is the secret. Every last Transformers toy was given a spark. No matter who it was, be it Optimus Prime or Optimus Primal, they were all very much alive. They might not have been exactly as the TV shows, comic books, or movies portray them, but that's nothing compared to the fact that they're alive.

Few people knew this secret, among them, Parents.

So next time your Transformer ends up in a strange place, put them on a high shelf after whispering, "I know your secret."

Unless they have flight capabilities, _then_ you have to use fishing twine and securely tie them to a post.

The Parents will always deny all knowledge of course. No matter how much you threaten, beg, or ask, they'll never tell you the secret.  
Some may crack under the pressure. Some might cover it up as the child theorizing with an overactive imagination.

But you'll know.

Just know you may never get it from them, but from the toy itself.

**. . . **

**I!...was bored. No, I don't plan on continuing this. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: B stands for Boredom, which leads to Transformers. I am merely using them for entertainment and do not make any profit from this story. **


	2. Spoiled

"DAD-DEEE! WHERE'S MY BUMBLEBEE?" Cecilia came tromping down the circular stairs in an angry state of mind. Her usually placid, round, babyish face was as dark red, bordering on purple. (As her cousin so eloquently put it at a familial visit, "Hey, look! 'My face is a _tomato_!" It's scary how right he was.)

The golden curls that usually rendered her almost angelic in the right light were now...well...the opposite.

Her father looked up from his newspaper, going from, if anything, perky to weary in the time it took for Cecilia to finish the "DA-".

It was too early for this.

He wouldn't have cared if she had grown three new limbs and elephant ears overnight, quite frankly. Mr. Thompson hadn't had his coffee.

"I don't know. Where did you leave it, Cecilia?" He seemed strangely calm, especially for one who was in the way of a rampaging decade-old female terror. The man turned a page in his newspaper, absently looking the page up and down.

Nothing got through until coffee.

Coffee.

"I DON'T _KNOW_!"

"Can't you wait until after the cruise to find it?"

"Of course not! It's my _Bumblebee_!" Honestly, good people were so hard to find these days. They were all doing something _stupid_. "I'm not going to leave him here! I _have_ to have him for the cruise or I'll be _bored_ out my mind for the _entire_ _thing_!"

"Cecelia, it's only a week. Surely you can go seven dayswithout your toy."

"But I _can't_!" The spoiled brat let her voice raise to a scratchy, out-of-tune pitch meant to express her mood, but ended up irritating her father and nudging him across the line.

"_Cecelia_. The cruise leaves within the next hour. I will not be late for a _toy_."

"But-!"

"I said no. Now go to your room and make sure you have an adequate changes of clothes for the trip."

"But Daddy!"

"_Now_, Cecelia."

"You don't love me anymore!" the blonde-haired demon screamed as she ran up the stairs.

After Mr. Thompson heard a door shut with a loud _SLAM!_, he sighed.

He was going to have to do something about that child.

. . .

The Bumblebees all cowered under the couch, listening to every word that was being said. (There might have been a Hot Shot or Sunstreaker in there, as well.)

MovieBumblebee beeped several times.

G1Bumblebee replied numbly, flinching as a door was slammed , "She _is_. Yeah, you're lucky she hasn't thought to _look_ for us."

. . .

**I kind of...lied. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: F stands for Fun, as in, Transformers are Fun to write. I am merely using them for entertainment and do not make any profit from this story. **


	3. Partying

**Some strong language.**

...

Meet Sophie.

Sophie's got beautiful black hair down to her shoulders and pretty peach skin. She's was a grade A student in almost everything, except gym, which was a B plus, because she's not that athletic. She's overweight by six pounds, but can never turn down a dessert. She's got three other awesome friends with grades as good as hers and they're closer than most siblings.

Sophie has already graduated high school and on the way to being accepted into one of four top colleges in the USA. She's gotten three rejection letters and is now holding a fourth letter in her hands, not as quite ecstatic as when the first came.

Sophie's standing in front of her shelf, beside her bed, raised up to her eye level.

An eighties version Starscream she's had since childhood stares back at her with a straight face, unblinking and expressionless.

She breaks the silence by taking a deep breath and telling him, "Let's see if this college thinks I'm worth it."

Sophie hesitantly slips her thumbnail in the edge of the envelope and begins ripping it open slowly, scared to think of another rejection.

. . .

Marie is just about done unpacking her stuff. It used to all be in three cardboard boxes and a suitcase, but now, it's spread all over her half of the room, just the way she wants it. Posters, blankets, clothes...it's all organized chaos.

She turns around just as a brunette walks in the room carrying a cardboard box filled to the brim with her possessions.

"Hi, I'm Sophie. You're Marie, right? My roommate?"

"Yup, that's me!" the social butterfly squealed with excitement.

. . .

[Eight thirty that night]

. . .

"Hey! Softie! You wanna go with me to a party?" Marie was about to walk out the door.

"No, thanks" nearly makes it out of Sophie's mouth, but it freezes. She thinks. She's in college now. And she says, "Sure. Why not?"

. . .

Four hours later, Sophie stumbles into her room, drunkenly singing some Disney song, and supported by Marie.

"Damn, girl! I didn't know you had that much space in you! Thought you'd be a stiff, like my last roommate. She was soooo boring, I almost died! But you are awesome! We will have the awesomest time!"

. . .

Thirty days later, Sophie's on her way to her fifth party, neglecting to study. Again. Marie's side of the room is now mostly empty. She was removed from campus a week ago, due to "misconduct."

Starscream watches sadly as Sophia leaves. She's wearing an extra short black skirt, and a top that shows her middle, with stilettto heels her mother wouldn't have allowed in the house, let alone on her daughter's feet. Had she been shopping a month ago, Sophia wouldn't have given it a second glance.

Pit, she wouldn't have given it a first glance.

He knows that he has to do something about it. Starscream decides.

This will be Sophia's final party in college.

Starscream hops off his shelf to the closed window and opens it, jumping out and disappearing.

Sarah, the studious girl in the room below, swore she heard a plane go right by her window the night of the party, but it was blamed on lack of sleep.

Starscream flies through the sky, wondering what he could do to stop the human girl's endless partying. He should have done something after the second party, though, and stopped this from ever happening. Slowly, Starscream gathers data.

Data was what scared Sophia from smoking during high school. And now, it will scare her again.

Soon, he's lost in the wind, having decided long ago what needs to be done and now, only flying for the sake of feeling the air on his wings.

Randomly checking, Starscream's chronometer tells him he's been out for four and a half hours, give or take a few minutes.

"Scrap. Should have been back an hour ago."

Starscream doesn't worry much, though. Sophia's usually completely drunk after a party and unable to tell what's going on around her. He had tested it some time ago. Starscream had flown directly in front of her one time after a party, and she swatted at him, mumbling, "Damn insects. Dunno how they get in..." Then passed out on the floor, snoring loudly.

He speeds toward the only open window on that side of the building, and transforms, using inertia to get him through it. He lands non too gently on the bed and almost goes rolling off, but it's more fun than just flying in and landing like you would on a runway.

And his timing couldn't be more perfect.

Sophia comes staggering through the door, hair in shambles and alone.

Starscream knows it's an unbelievably idiotic, crazy, stupid thing to do, but he does it anyway. He activates the boosters located on his feet and levitates himself up to her level before she has a chance to pass out on the floor.

"_Sophia_. You have a problem." He pronounced each syllable carefully.

The brunette points at him and laughs, though it sounds hollow, and forced. "Ha! _Hic!_ Look, dude, I'm so drunk I'm - _Hic!_ - talking to a toy! _Hic!"_

Starscream fails to see what's so funny. He grabs a lock of thin hair and pulls her over to the bed and sitting her down, getting only an irritated "Ow! _Hic!_ The hell was that for, dude?! _Hic!"_

Sophia sits lazily, leaning on her hands and giggling a bit.

Starscream closes his eyes for a moment, wondering what he did to deserve this. I mean, _seriously! _You try to betray your leader _once_ and nothing goes right for you again. So unfair.

"_Sophia_!" he snapped, using a tone he hadn't ever heard from himself before- he hadn't ever had a reason to. "Get a _hold_ of yourself! Do you _see_ what you're turning into? Do you _see_ the person you _swore_ to your parents you wouldn't _ever_ become?!" Starscream's volume rose as he went on, only sounding a little screechy. "You are _better_ than this! You made straight As all through your other schooling and _now _you're choosing to _waste_ your parents' _hard earned_ money going to _parties_, underage _drinking_, and _cigarettes_?!"

Had Starscream had any, he should have saved his breath.

"You are such a _downer_, dude."

Sophie fell oversideways, eyes closed halfway through his fifth sentence.

Starscream let out a yell of complete anguish. _Why_ would she not understand why he was concerned?!

But there was nothing he could do about it now.

He sighed. All he could now was wait for her to wake up and yell at her then. Starscream pushed her legs up on the bed one after the other and tugged off the heels that must have been hurting big time (if the red welts on her Achilles tendon were anything to go by) and threw them under the bed with contempt.

Starscream unraveled the red blanket at the foot of the bed and covered up the person he had grown up with. She meant more to him than she realized.

And that was kind of a lot, you know, considering she still thought he was a toy with no mind of its own. That or a hallucination.

Starscream let himself fall onto the pillow with a _whumf_ and lay there, limbs spread out and relaxed.

Sophie absently reached up and pulled him down, hugging him to her chest.

It would have been nice, except that Sophia smelled like a gym room that hadn't ever been cleaned, not even when a child left their ham and cheese sandwich with mayo in their locker, along with their chocolate milk and apple slices.

But, really? Starscream couldn't complain.

. . .

[Sometime around four the next day]

. . .

"Son of a _bitch_..." was what the red, white, and blue seeker woke to. Sophia was sitting up, cradling her head in agony, black hair in a bird's nest perched atop her head. "Why the hell do I do these things...?"

She has dark, dark bags under her eyes, her hair is almost grey, she's pale, she looks ten years older than what she actually is, and she is so _thin_...

Starscream debated with himself. Her future...it was more important to him than even he realized.

He has to do something.

He had already blown it, anyway. Besides, it would save him the trouble of having to do it later. And, Sophia was almost an adult. She's worthy of the Secret.

After knocking down every other internal argument he could come up with, Starscream activated his heel-rockets with an audible groan of hesitation and wriggled out from under her hand.

He gravitated to the other side of the bed and positioned himself in front of her, even if she was looking at the ground.

"Sophia Diane Murphy," he started, "I am going to _talk_ and you are going to _listen_."

Sophie mutters something inaudibly.

"No, I don't care if you have a _headache_."

. . .

Three and a half years later, Sophia graduates magna cum laude.

Most of the crowd sees and won't stop looking at the tranquil brunette who is sitting patiently in the second chair while the valedictorian finishes his speech.

It's not the way she glows that keep them glancing back at her- it's the fact that she keeps looking up at something unseen and smiling like she knows a secret no one else does.

And that secret is currently known as Starscream.

. . .

**Say yay for longest chapter ever, at 1,700 words! **

**Yeah...after comedy, I decided to do a fluff piece. I thought, "Why the heck not?" and this came to being. And as for the toy...I hope I did Starscream justice. ****Sorry for the strong language. I think I may have to up the rating on this a bit. ****And sorry if my drunk Sophie is done wrong. I needed her loopy so Starscream react right. **

**Poll on my profile! I need to see what I do first. **

**Disclaimer: C stands for Canon, which I do not own. I am merely using it for entertainment and do not make any profit from this story.**

**Who or what do you guys want next? I've got plans for Sunstreaker, Ejector (kitchen bot from RotF toy), Sideswipe and Movie Bumblebee, WFC Optimus, Movie Optimus, Jazz and Prowl and more. Let me know, kay? :)**


	4. UnPrimely

"No no no no no!" Karen watched in horror as her favorite character was shot in the chest with a giant laser gun. "Don't die, you oversized Autobot!"

If she had been keeping an eye on the War for Cybertron Optimus Prime instead of throwing her head back and groaning in frustration, she owuld have seen him give a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, crossing his arms in amusement.

He smiled under his faceplate a few minutes later when the brunette started around in joy because Metroplex pulled himself back up.

"Yes! He's alive! Look! Metroplex lives!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Optimus saw Karen's mother walk in while she was momentarily distracted by her dancing.

The look on her face was completely priceless.

Karen didn't see the toy Prime wave her away, giggling as he did so.

Very unPrime-ly.

The thought of which made him nearly choke he wanted to laugh so hard.

Joanna wanted to leave before her daughter realized she had seen...that...um...thing.

Optimus went back to watching himself kick Decepticon aft, smiling slightly.

He especially liked one part:

"No one leaves Cybertron without my permission," Megatron sneered at the prisoner.

"I wasn't asking," the Prime steadily replied, standing tall as Metroplex ripped the room of the building.

And then a giant black fist came down mulitple times on Megatron while Karen obsessively, yet happily, chanted, "Die! Die! Die! You shot Metroplex! Die!"

Now that was Optimus's absolute favorite part.

"Friggin Starscream!"

. . .

**Inspired by the first time I played FoC. Metroplex rocks! **

**I promise I'm working on the Fangirl story. **

******Disclaimer: K is for Kill, which is what Optimus should do to Megatron. I don't own Transformers. I am merely using them for entertainment and do not make any profit from this story. **


	5. Awakening

"Karen. _Karen_. Wake up. You're going to be late." The jumbo jet poked her shoulder.

Karen, his unofficial charge, was lying spread-eagled on the bed, twisted up in the lime green sheets. The main blanket was laying on the floor. She had kicked it off some time during the night. "Five more, minutes, Momma."

_I am _not_ your mother, _he thought dryly. He poked her again, with a half-hearted, "You have got to be kidding me."

Usually, Stratosphere could get away with waking the teen up and not breaking the Code that went along with being part of the Secret.

Stratosphere was torn between wanting to fly to the kitchen and filling a glass with water to pour on her and Plan W.

Karen rolled over, groaning in her half-asleep state.

Plan W was _awesome_.

He hadn't had to use it in over a year...then again, it hadn't been _needed_ in over a year. Karen hadn't needed to stay up til two in the morning in over a year and it was still before seven fifteen...

Eh. Plan W it was.

Stratosphere changed into his favored ariel form and took off from the worn purple shag carpet. He flew freely through the hall, since Karen's brother had had detention and her mother had to leave early to finish some forgotten paperwork at the bank.

"Stephen! _Helloooo! _Plan W is a go!" he called out, transforming and slowing down enough to land on the nightstand.

Her father, Stephen, was in the bathroom. He came out, shaving cream on half his face and holding a razor in one hand. "What? Yes!"

Not the boring type, her father. Stratosphere lived with that. It was fun.

The evil little plane smiled mildly, concealing an wicked grin.

. . .

Sometime later, Karen was lying on the green, moist grass, still sleeping soundly in the back yard. The sun was just beginning to poke its head over the horizon, spilling purple and orange all over the morning sky.

_It was a really nice sunrise,_ Stratosphere reflected with a sly unseen grin. _Pretty. _

Three black cylinders rose up out of the ground and started spraying water.

As soon as it hit her, Karen woke with a start.

"_Da-ad_! What the _fre-eak_!" she wailed, getting soaked by the sprinkler system. Karen's drowsiness was all but gone. She darted inside, hair and pajamas now damp.

Of course, she didn't see the Autobot airplane fly over. Had he been in his bipedal form, he would have looked extremely satisfied with his work.

. . .

_**I love Stratosphere. I just had to do rude awakening with an early riser character like him. :D**_

_**On another note, my brother forced me to watch his death in the RotF game. Why is it that every one of my favorite characters die? (G1 Prowl, movie Ironhide and Jazz, FoC Metroplex, RotF game Stratosphere...I mean, come on. I'm not on anyone's hit list, least of all the owners of Transformers! DX) I think the only one who hasn't died yet is Soundwave. :/**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Metroplex, Stratosphere, Ratchet, Brawn wouldn't have died. **_

_**'Hide died in two movies...I feel so bad for him. I'm feeling a bit of that sleep-deprivation now...can't think of anything else...hmm.**_


	6. Disappointment

Before the battle ever began, Metroplex knew he would have to make his decision. It was a decision many Autobots had made through the war up until now and they all did it for one thing: a better Cybertron.

"Optimus, take whatever spark remains within me. Use it to light your way across the stars."

Now it was his turn.

"Metroplex, my friend, you don't have to do this. There's no guarantee you have enough Energon to even get us to the space bridge," Optimus argued. His voice was about as frantic as Metroplex had ever heard it.

Anything else the Prime had to say died in his voice box when he heard the cityformer's next words.

"This is my choice." His tone booked no room for a counter response. Without waitng for one, he took the pipe and connected it to his chest.

As the wide, energetic, blue pipe bled away what fraction of his life force he had left, Metroplex saw the desperation in every Autobot.

Jazz, who had lost too many friends to the war already, hurrying to get as many close friends as he could into the _Ark_before takeoff.

Bumblebee looking back in silent sadness at the only home he'd ever known, even if it had been torn up by war to almost nothing but a barren wasteland.

He saw too many 'Bots faulter at the entryway of the _Ark_, hesitating to leave their homeworld.

He felt grief, terror, and urgency, none of it his.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten," Optimus sent wistfully over the link.

_Will it?_ Metroplex wondered briefly.

He disconnected the life-sucking pipe from his chest, and fell to his knees, his optics never leaving the horribly colored ship.

"'Til all are one."

With Metroplex's parting words, he cut the last communiqué he thought he would have with Optimus, the Last of the Primes.

The last thing Metroplex saw was not the cosmos or the stars scattered across Cybertron's sky; it was the _Ark_.

As his optics went out, the last hope for peace on Cybertron rocketed away, still painted that slaggin' ugly orange.

_Someone_ had better change the color of that ship or so help him, _someone_was getting flattened.

With that final thought, Metroplex ran out of his life force, not to be woken before the Prime called on him once again.

. . .

Karen reread her work, sniffing and rubbing her red eyes. Sadness turned to anger as she got to the bottom.

They hadn't needed to freakin' kill Metroplex! They could have made him find some Energon source Primus had saved just for the Autobots to get off the planet and...and...

But deep down, she knew that he had done the right thing.

Optimus could have done more, though.

Said Prime was lying lifelessly on her lap, trying vainly not to burst out laughing.

He was so going to have a field day teasing Karen's brother's two foot Metro' about this.

. . .

Optimus came back after he was sure the girl and Connor were asleep, he snuck into the living room where Karen left her old laptop. He booted it up, opened the Word document, and started typing.

This time, he even try to stop his giggling.

. . .

A few million years later, the Autobots departed from Earth, leaving behind their organic friends, their culture, and the resting places of fallen warriors, both Autobot and Decepticon.

The way to Cybertron was uneventful, but it wasn't expected to be any other way, because Megatron had finally been offlined in the final battle.

Alone and slightly depressed, Jazz simply stared out the windshield. He didn't have to steer; the ship was on autopilot for now.

In that final battle, Thundercracker, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Brawn, Soundwave's Cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy...even _Blaster_died.

It wasn't fraggin' fair. Thundercracker hadn't even died during against the Autobots. He died because he got tired of fighting. When TC told Megatron in the middle of the battlefield with Jazz right behind him that he was just so sick of everything that had to do with the war, the hot-headed commander didn't stand for the Seeker's "weakness" and executed him on the spot with his legendary Riot Cannon. Starscream and Skywarp hadn't been far behind to join the Autobots.

When the _Ark II_first touched down on Cybertron's ruined surface,there was no movement. But once everyone got off the ship, the ground began to shake. A giant form, bigger than any normal Cybertronian rose up from the ground.

The hulking form had a voice and the first thing it asked was...sorta strange.

"Has the war been won?" His voice was raspy and quiet for such a giant being.

Jazz made a _a Don't answer. Do _not_ answer. _gesture to all the newbees. He knew exactly how Metroplex would feel if he found out the war was over without him.

A brave spark, or maybe an idiotic one, Hot Rod, piped up, "Optimus Prime defeated Megatron a _long_time ago, dude. Where have you been for the last twenty years?"

On the other side of the planet, a very, _very_lucky-to-be-alive cybercat picked up its head and opened its wide yellow optics, perking up its ears to a high pitched scream that ended abruptly.

_Eh. It was probably nothing_, it seemed to reason.

It went back into recharge.

. . .  
**I didn't know Metroplex had issues, either. **

**I'll be honest with you, I nearly did cry. **

**Disclaimer: Proof: Metroplex is dead. X'P**


End file.
